<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Little Questions and Big Answers by synvamp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24672133">Little Questions and Big Answers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/synvamp/pseuds/synvamp'>synvamp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Banter, Fluff, I love a little verbal duelling, M/M, making light of deeper things, something soft and sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:01:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24672133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/synvamp/pseuds/synvamp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ozpin asks Barty why he drinks so much coffee when he's naturally energetic - but the real question is something much deeper... why do we have to hide who we are?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bartholomew Oobleck/Ozpin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Little Questions and Big Answers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>---xxx---</p><p> </p><p>Ozpin did not leap into things. He didn’t rush in like a fool, where an angel may fear to tread. He carefully tested the ground beneath his feet. It had given way all too many times before.</p><p> </p><p>And so this question, this little question which might have seemed so inconsequential from another, took on a meaning far beyond that which other lips could have granted.</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you drink so much coffee… when you’re naturally so energetic?”</p><p> </p><p>Barty ran one finger lightly down the contour of Ozpin’s cheek. He traced the familiar line with a lingering touch, equal parts worship and affection. A wry smile hovered somewhere in his expression but it did not materialise on those enigmatic lips. He remained silent.</p><p> </p><p>“Does it make any difference?” Ozpin pressed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>One last time, one last line, one last little nudge before I let the matter rest.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“It does,” the blue eyes found his own.</p><p> </p><p>“…to other people?” Ozpin guessed.</p><p> </p><p>And<em> then</em> he smiled. “They understand it, then. And what they understand does not scare them.”</p><p> </p><p>Oz sadly shook his head. “It’s fine that your energy comes from a drug… but you’re not permitted to be naturally dazzling?”</p><p> </p><p>“Something like that.”</p><p> </p><p>“I understand then, the effect but why would you choose to hide your light? To mask your flame?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because people who are afraid make poor choices and I am in the business of good choices. As are you. Perhaps you might also have an inkling of what it is to be different.”</p><p> </p><p>“Perhaps,” it was Ozpin’s turn to smile, “I might have experienced the consequences of fear once or twice myself…”</p><p> </p><p>“Then I think all that remains is for you to get me a coffee,” Barty smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“But there’s only the two of us here,” Ozpin teased.</p><p> </p><p>“A bad habit or two makes me a better prospect for redemption… and we both know how much you love a bad boy,” Barty smirked.</p><p> </p><p>“Coffee it is,” Ozpin smiled.</p><p> </p><p>---xxx---</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>